


accidents happen

by Kendarrr



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Newhalf, Oral Sex, and it's the Alchemy Club's fault, magic penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>due to some Alchemy Club accident, Laura grows a penis. of course, as her girlfriend, Carmilla vows to get her back to her regular state, but not before taking Laura and her new anatomy for a spin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carmilla, dozing in the middle of a lecture regarding the human nature in Plato’s _Phaedo_ , jerks awake when a head peeks into the classroom. LaF waves their latex glove-covered hand. Carmilla hastily packs up her books and not even shooting her classmates and her professor a glance, she walks out of the classroom.

 

“What’s wrong? Did something happen to Laura?”

 

“Erm, more or less,” the biology major says, still clad in their lab coat, protective goggles over their eyes. Their burnt red locks a messy pile atop their head. “She kinda locked herself in your dorm room right now and won’t come out until I bring you back.” LaFontaine shrugs. They powerwalk across the quad, Carmilla’s nails digging into the flesh of her palm. If she had a heartbeat, it would be thundering against her rib cage, terror like a raging beast begging to be unleashed.

 

“I think she’s fine though,” LaF says, eager to assuage the vampire whose dark eyes are flaring bright. “She sounded healthy through the door.”

 

“Whatever,” Carmilla spits out. She takes off into a sprint. She barges into their dorm building and up the third floor. Breathing softly, she raps against the doorframe. “Laura? What’s going on?” She rattles the brass doorknob but it’s locked. “Hey, are you okay?”

 

“Carm?” She hears the terrified lilt in Laura’s voice and it takes everything inside her not to kick the door down. Carmilla lets out a shaky breath, forehead against the door. “Is that you?”

 

Carmilla closes her eyes and clenches her fists. “It’s me, cupcake. Are you hurt in there?”

 

“N-no, I’m fine.” Inside the room, Carmilla hears Laura shuffle around, her voice becoming louder as she steps nearer to the door. “Something just happened with the Alchemy Club and I don’t know how to tell you about it.”

 

“Open the door, Laura.” Carmilla says. “Please. I need to know with my own eyes that you’re okay.”

 

“I’m not hurt, I swear. But…” She trails off and then sighs. Carmilla hears the rattling of the doorknob. Laura unlocks the door and peeks out. “See? I’m not hurt.”

 

“Why are you just showing me your head?” The vampire asks, her arms across her chest. “Look, I need to know what happened so I can help you. Or, maybe not.” Carmilla cracks her knuckles. “Maybe I can just go right ahead and beat up everyone in the Alchemy Club to get answers.” She moves as if to leave, and it produces the desired reaction. Laura squeaks and takes Carmilla by the wrist to pull her into their shared dorm room.

 

Carmilla bumps against Laura until she is against the headboard shelf of their joined bed. Her hand on the small of Laura's back, Carmilla smiles at her girlfriend's wide eyes before pecking the corner of her lips. She cradles Laura’s heated cheeks in her palms. “Will you tell me what’s wrong now?”

 

Laura shifts away from Carmilla to sit on the edge of the vampire’s bed. She takes her yellow pillow and clamps it over her lap. Before Carmilla asks her about it, Laura begins to speak. “I was walking by the dungeons earlier today—”

 

“What were you doing there of all places?” Carmilla asks.

 

“It’s not important,” Laura insists. “But anyway, I was there, there were explosions, and then now I have… this.”

 

She removes the pillow like she’s uncovering a dish, and Carmilla finally notices the bulge that stretches the fabric of Laura’s jeans. Carmilla stares at it until Laura shies away and curls into herself to hide it. “Is that… Did the Alchemy Club somehow gave you a penis?”

 

Laura’s bottom lip quivers and she cries out, “Yes! And it’s so hard it aches and it’s stretching out my pants and I haven’t looked at it yet and I kind of don’t want to because it might look weird!”

 

With a reassuring hand pushing back Laura’s stray locks behind her ear, Carmilla sits beside her and guides her chin to kiss her. The kiss is deep-burning and Carmilla smiles against Laura’s mouth at the sharp intake of breath. Her fingers curl around the nape of Laura’s neck, and while the girl is distracted, Carmilla deftly flicks the buttons of her jeans with a practised precision.

 

“C-Carm!” Laura hisses, her nails biting down on the inside of Carmilla’s wrist. “I don’t want you to see it.” She manages to gasp out, her cheeks flush, tears in the corner of her eyes. “I don’t want you to be grossed out.”

 

At this, Carmilla draws her hand back but keeps herself close to Laura. “Listen to me,” she says with a biting tone, anger and vehemence imbued in her syllables. “Nothing can stop me from loving you.” It is a well-worn phrase, but what else can a three hundred year old girl can say? Sometimes, even if something is a cliché, meanings do not diminish (see: _I love you_ ). “Even if the world collapses, even if you come to loathe me. Even if you lose an arm or gain a cock—” Laura bites her lip and lets out a watery chuckle. “I bet my undead body will continue loving you, Laura.”

 

Laura’s shoulders slacken and she burrows into Carmilla’s embrace. The vampire tries her hardest to ignore the hardness pressing against her thigh in favour of holding her close. She smooths her palm against Laura’s back until she pulls away and looks at Carmilla.

 

“Does that mean you’re going to help me, you know,” she blushes a bright, luminescent red, “get rid of it?”

 

Carmilla looks at her as if she’s being ridiculous—which she is. She didn’t just say a speech for kicks, after all. “Of course, Laura.”

 

Biting her lip, Laura unbuttons her jeans and shimmies out of them, along with her panties. She allows her clothes to pool around her ankles. To avoid making Laura feel awkward, she doesn’t gawk at the thickness of the meat that juts out between her legs. Laura’s cock teeters, the vein that curls around from the base pulses faintly. The head is smooth and shiny, a bead of precum gathering on the slit.

 

For someone Laura’s size (that is, short), her cock seems disproportionate. But Carmilla says nothing about its appearance (she thinks it looks sexy and it sends a spike of heat straight to her clit). She locks her eyes with Laura’s in a heated gaze brimming with desire to make Laura feel pleasure. Carmilla licks her palm and curls it around her cock. She strokes her once, her hand loose around Laura’s girth.

 

The gasp that spills out of Laura’s mouth can only be described as ragged and eager. Desperate. Carmilla grins to herself, mouth spreading kisses along the line of Laura’s jaw. She pumps her fist, alternating between a loose and tight grasp, gauging Laura’s reactions. Carmilla gives Laura’s cock a squeeze.

 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Laura buries her face against Carmilla’s neck. Her hips rise off the bed to fuck her pulsing cock into the hole Carmilla’s fist makes. Nails dig into the flesh of Carmilla’s arm and precum shuttles out the tip of Laura’s shimmering cockhead. Carmilla drags her thumb against the slit and strokes faster.

 

Laura’s hips jerk again and with a shaky hand, uses it to still Carmilla’s hand. “I’m close,” she whispers.

 

Carmilla crouches down. Before Laura can even ask, her hot mouth is sucking on the tip of her cock. She twists her palm as she lowers her mouth even further. Above her, Laura writhes, her hands flailing only to end up buried in Carmilla’s dark locks. She pumps into her mouth once, twice, dick pulsing as her cum unloads into Carmilla’s waiting throat.

 

Coughing a bit from the sheer amount of cum, Carmilla breathes through her nose and pulls back. Laura looks at her with this hazy, distracted look. She finishes squeezing the rest of Laura’s load out of her cock and smirks, her throat visibly flexing as she swallows. A sharp intake of breath from Laura. The taste of her semen, while not wholly unpleasant, is not something Carmilla can see herself swallowing all the time. But if it pleases Laura, she will.

 

“That was…” Laura husks, throat parched. “That was amazing. But you didn’t have to swallow.”

 

With a shrug, Carmilla sits up and drinks whatever is inside her lover’s TARDIS mug. It turns out to be grape soda and it rinse away the taste of Laura's semen. “I’m going to talk to the Alchemy Club,” she says. Carmilla flexes her arms and cracks her knuckles while ignoring the buildup of arousal in her core. “See if I can get some answers from those occultists.”

 

“Don’t hurt them,” Laura begins to say, but one look at her still rigid penis makes her change her mind. “Actually, just not too much. We’ll still need them to fix… _this_!”

 

Carmilla laughs and nods, kissing Laura’s forehead. “So adorable,” she murmurs before heading out. Downstairs, she sees LaFontaine and Perry who are talking in hushed tones. Upon seeing the vampire, they intercept her before she can even think of sneaking away.

 

“How is she?” Perry asks, her brow fraught with concern. “Is she hurt? I heard she was in the dungeons when it happened.”

 

“When _what_ happened?”

 

“There was an explosion,” LaFontaine explains. “And I think everyone in the vicinity grew penises.”

 

“What about those who already have them?”

 

LaFontaine shrugs. “Don’t really know. I think they’re unaffected. Those who grew one are in the infirmary, which—” they shoot Carmilla an uneasy smile. “I don’t suggest visiting. I think,” their voice lowers, “they’re having some type of orgy in there or something.”

 

Carmilla shakes her head and pinches the bridge of her nose. “I don’t really care about anyone else. I’m only concerned for Laura.”

 

“The rest of the Alchemy Club, those unaffected by the explosion, are still in the dungeons, I think.” Perry says. “They might be working on a cure. You can go and ask.”

 

The vampire nods and leaves the floor dons to their own business. She crosses the quad and heads to the Newtonian building. Down the steps, past the physics and biology labs, Carmilla enters the dim hallway. It was once unoccupied until the Alchemy Club supervisor appropriated the series of laboratories. Carmilla finds the room that reeks of sulphur and kicks the door down.

 

“We’re working on a cure, we promise!” One of the hooded figures scream upon Carmilla’s violent entry. Sure enough, there is a flask set above a gas stove, a hazy green liquid bubbling within. Carmilla stares at them, unimpressed. “You’re not the first one who barged in here, wanting a cure.” The alchemist explains, voice a mess of stammered syllables. “We’re working hard, I swear, but honestly, I think it’ll disappear over time. Twenty-four hours, maybe.”

 

Arms across her chest, Carmilla leans against the wall. “Other than the obvious, what are the other side effects that you know of?”

 

The alchemist busy with grinding something in a large mortar and pestle looks up. “Increased libido.”

 

Carmilla hums and imagines Laura, seeing the thick erection that rests against her honey thighs. She pushes off the wall. “If I find out that that’s not the only side effect and it harms my girlfriend, I’ll be eating all three of you.”

 

“Oh, Ms. Karnstein,” an alchemist interrupts. “I thought you should know. Ms. Hollis is, how to say this…” they scratch their head. “She will be shooting blanks, if you catch my meaning. Anyone who grew a penis will be.”

 

Carmilla fires the alchemist an icy glare and leaves the frightened alchemists to their own devices to return to their dorm where she finds Laura, clad in her baggy pyjama pants and a sweater, a book propped open on her lap. “Oh good, you’re finally here.” She sighs in relief. “What did you find out?”

 

“Nothing important. Well,” Carmilla climbs into bed beside Laura and curls up against her, fingernails raking across the flatness of her belly. Carmilla burrows against Laura’s neck and gives her pulse point a soft nip. “I found out that your penis will possibly disappear in a day.”

  
“It’s not mine,” Laura mutters.

 

“And that you’re extra horny because of it.” Carmilla grins and Laura looks a cross between horrified and amused. The vampire’s cold hands graze the garter of Laura’s pyjamas. The tips of her fingers brush against the base of her cock, still hard, tucked inside Laura’s clothes. The younger girl sucks in a breath.

 

“Carm…”

 

“Do you want me to take care of it?”

 

Laura’s throat flexes. She nods, and her permission is the only incentive Carmilla needs. She tugs Laura’s clothes off from her body, followed by her own. She’s still drenched from earlier, and the look of desire so clear in Laura’s eyes doesn’t help her situation either. Straddling Laura’s stomach, Carmilla laces their fingers together as she rears back, the slick folds of her pussy dragging against the length of Laura’s cock.

 

The younger girl gasps and tightens her grip on Carmilla’s hand. Her hips rise off the bed so her cock glides along Carmilla’s pussy. “W-wait, shouldn’t we get protection? What if I get you pregnant?”

 

Carmilla smiles at the girl’s concern. She kisses Laura lazily and sinks down on her cock. Laura’s girth stretches her open, and Carmilla sucks in a breath, and so does Laura. “I’m technically dead, remember? I can’t get pregnant.”

 

“But you get your period!”

 

“The Alchemy Club also said anyone who grew a dick will be unable to impregnate anyone, so relax.” Carmilla runs her nails along the swells of Laura’s breasts before stooping low enough to suck a stiff nipple into her mouth.

 

Laura looks both blissed out and terrified, even as Carmilla swirls her hips like lazy whirlpools. “This feels too good,” the younger girl wheezes, and Carmilla has to agree. Inside her, she feels the throbbing of Laura’s flesh as she rides it, the blunt head stroking the sensitive walls of her pussy. Her muscles tense, and it makes Laura grasp at her waist and buck into her with eagerness.

 

“Keep going just like that and you’re going to make me come already,” Carmilla warns, her thighs tensing. She takes ragged breaths, her lips against the skin of Laura’s throat. The younger girl grins a little too smugly and curls her arms around Carmilla’s body. Her hips buck in a rough rhythm, hand creeping between their sweat-slick bodies to stroke the vampire’s pulsing clit.

 

Crying out, Carmilla’s fingers threads through Laura’s locks. “Harder,” Carmilla urges, baring her teeth to drag against the slope of Laura’s neck and shoulder. Laura, with a desperate, strained groan, flips them over. At this point, Carmilla is aroused beyond belief. Laura’s roughness, her abdomen flexing with each deep thrust, her fingers stroking her slick clit, sends her off. She screams her orgasm against Laura’s neck. Her walls squeeze Laura’s cock. The younger girl grunts. Her teeth digs into Carmilla’s shoulder, and her eyes shoot open at the pain that ebbs through her as pleasure. Rhythm flies out the window when Laura comes with a whine.

Carmilla closes her eyes and strokes the back of Laura’s neck. She rests against the vampire’s chest, body quivering with small tremors. Inside Carmilla, her cock is buried in warmth and cum.

 

“That was intense,” Laura props herself up with her arms. She makes a move to pull her still stiff meat out of Carmilla but her legs curl around her waist, pulling her in.

 

“Who said you could pull out, huh?”

 

Laura grins and kisses Carmilla’s nose. She rests on top of the vampire and nuzzles her cheek. “I’m hungry though.”

 

With a sigh, Carmilla squirms out from underneath Laura to pull up her panties and a pair of looser fitting jeans. She notices Laura’s cock still hard, resting wet and shiny against her thigh. “I’ll go grab us some food, then. Try not to masturbate yourself to death before I get back.”

 

Her roommate makes a face at her and Carmilla laughs at her, finding it ridiculous how adorable Laura is. Pulling a sweater that happens to be Laura’s over her head, Carmilla grabs her wallet and catches the kiss Laura blows her before heading out to find them both a meal.

 

She buys a burrito for Laura with extra sour cream. Makes a stop by the student health services for a few packs of blood which she sucks on when she makes her way back to the dorm. There, she finds Danny talking to Perry.

 

“I heard you’re keeping Laura hostage upstairs,” the redhead says but she’s grinning.

 

“She’s not a hostage if she’s the one sending me on a food run. She just doesn’t want to leave the room right now.”

 

“Yeah, I heard about what happened,” Danny says. “One of our sisters in the Summer Society was hit by the blast, and, well… We’re all taking turns,” Danny clears her throat, “taking care of her and helping her out, y’know?”

 

Carmilla smirks at the redness that blankets Danny’s cheeks. “I do know. Don’t worry about it though. It’ll go away within the next day.”

 

Danny nods and grabs a few more cookies from the plate. Carmilla bids her goodbye and climbs up the stairs, amused at having a civil conversation with the taller girl yet again. Making sure to remember to tell Laura about it, she heads up the stairs and enters the dorm room. Laura is on her computer chair, typing away, and at the sound of Carmilla entering, she turns around and grins brightly.

 

“You didn’t even bother putting on underwear, huh?” Carmilla smiles and hands her the paper bag. The younger girl thanks her with a kiss before devouring her burrito while Carmilla sits back and finishes the rest of the blood with a content sigh.

 

“So I’ve been thinking,” Laura munches and swallows. “I don’t mind having a penis now.”

 

“I noticed.”

 

“I’m not done,” she says, shooting Carmilla a look that says, ‘shut up and let me talk’. “I just, I don’t find it as weird anymore. I still love my vagina.”

 

“Pussy power and all that.”

 

Laura grins and nods. “Basically. But this dick is a part of me now and I think I’ll really miss it once it goes away tomorrow.”

 

Carmilla keeps quiet, sensing that Laura is not yet done talking, and it shows in her smile. “But as much as I don’t mind it—because I really like making you feel good—I want _you_ to, you know…” Her voice trails off but Carmilla hears and understands her, loud and clear.

 

The vampire throws away the emptied plastic packages that still bears streaks of blood into the trash can and lunges forward to kiss Laura. “I’ll talk to the alchemists tomorrow,” she growls, her hand already curling around Laura’s erection. “But for now, let’s make use of the remaining time we have with it, shall we?”

 

Since Laura is already naked, Carmilla shimmies out of her pants and straddles Laura while she’s still on her computer chair. Legs on either side of her thighs, Carmilla sinks down on Laura’s cock with a soft moan, her body welcoming the thickness of Laura inside her.

 

Carmilla guides Laura’s head to kiss her in a desperate way, pairing it with urgent movements of her hips. She feels Laura’s wandering hands grip her thighs, her own quivering underneath Carmilla.

 

A short yelp spills out of Carmilla when Laura, in a not at all surprising show of strength, lifts her up and carries her to the bed. She tightens Carmilla’s legs around her waist and pounds into her, sweaty skin making wet, slapping noises with every thrust.

 

“I wish you could fuck me like this,” Laura murmurs against the pale skin of Carmilla’s neck. The angle of her thrusts presses against Carmilla’s walls, and she clamps down around Laura. Carmilla’s arms curl around Laura’s head and she grins.

 

“So that’s what you want, huh?” Carmilla pants against Laura’s brow, the girl hunching over her body, hips grinding flush against Carmilla’s thighs. She threads fingers through hair, nails raking the sweaty nape of Laura’s neck. “You want me to fuck you harder than this, Laura? Want me to bend you over and make you come again and again all over my cock?”

 

“Y-yes...” The younger girl stammers and so do her hips. Her forehead digs against the centre of Carmilla’s chest between her tits, her palm sliding along the vampire’s sides before grasping her mound. Fingers part her folds to stroke her clit in time with the eager jerks of her hips. Inside Carmilla, her cock pulses. Her balls tighten. She breathes, ragged and hot against the hot skin of Carmilla’s neck. “Keep talking.” Laura begs. “Tell me what else you want to do to me.”

 

At this, Carmilla smirks. She yanks Laura’s head back and looks into her eyes, hazy and dark with desire. “I’m going to spread your legs, as wide as they would go,” Carmilla murmurs, her voice low and ragged against the shell of Laura’s ear. “And I’ll lick your pussy until you come, shaking and gasping for air. That’s when I’ll slam inside you to feel your walls quivering around me, making you come harder.”

 

The entire time, Laura is pumping her cock in and out of Carmilla’s slick heat. At her words, she stills, a look of concentration flashing across her features. “Oh... Oh fuck—” she grasps the base of her cock and takes deep, steadying breaths. “I almost came.” Laura says, her cheeks pink.

 

Carmilla grins and guides Laura’s hand away from her cock, legs wrapping around her waist to pull her back in. “I want you to,” she says, grinding against Laura’s dick.

 

She bites her lip and presses her body against Carmilla. She moves her hips once more and Carmilla feels it—the hot pulsing in her core. Laura speeds up again, her nails biting into the flesh of Carmilla’s thighs. A harsh intake of breath, a declaration through gritted teeth of ‘I’m coming!’ Carmilla shudders and cum floods out of her pussy.

 

A blissed out expression is on Laura’s face at the sensation of Carmilla’s walls tensing around her, slick and hot. A few more clumsy jerks and she’s spilling inside Carmilla, a desperate moan vibrating through her.

 

The warmth spreading inside her, coating her walls, makes Carmilla sigh. It disperses through her, from her pussy to her belly, rising like a flame until her entire body might as well be on fire. Her arms curl around Laura’s head and draws her closer.

 

“I’m exhausted,” Laura whispers. She rolls off Carmilla and the vampire rolls along with her so they lie on their sides facing one another.

 

“Sleep, then.” Carmilla sweeps hair off Laura’s brow. One glance downward, she notices Laura’s cock, slick but now limp. She curls her arm around Laura’s hip and kisses her cheek, eyelashes dusting against her skin. Laura sleeps, and so does Carmilla. 

* * *

“Are you sure you want this, Carm? I don’t want you to do it just for me.” Laura says. They’re on their way to the Newtonian building, and at Laura’s words, Carmilla rolls her eyes.

 

“You know what, I do what I want.” Carmilla says in a low tone. “And eighty percent of the time, what I want to do is for you. So shut up and just follow me, okay?”

 

Laura smiles and reaches out to lace her fingers with Carmilla. Upon entering the building and heading down the stairs, they find the Alchemy Club’s room bolted shut and a shocking amount of people waiting outside the door.

 

“What the... What’s going on here?” Carmilla spots Danny, like a lighthouse in a puddle of students. They approach the tall redhead who waves at them. “Why are you here?”

 

“I’m guessing same reason you are,” Danny says with a smug smile. “I’m surprised you’re up, Laura. Rina, our sister that was hit with the same explosion as you were, is still passed out in our house.”

 

Laura laughs. “I _am_ a bit sore.”

 

Danny shoots Carmilla a sly glance. “I bet.”

 

“Look,” Carmilla interrupts before more innuendos start, along with eyebrow-bobbing. “If you’re here for the same reason as I am, then what’s the holdup?”

 

As if to answer her question, the door opens and out steps an alchemist holding a box in their hands. “If you’re here for the penis pills,” a snort erupts from the small crowd and Carmilla bites her lip so she won’t laugh. “They’re ten bucks apiece.”

 

“What?!” A student yells out. “That’s too expensive!”

 

“So are the materials,” the alchemist snaps.

 

Carmilla reaches into her pocket and throws a fifty into the box. The alchemist stops talking and hands Carmilla five pills in a blister pack. “Thank you for your patronage, Miss Karnstein.”

 

The vampire ignores the alchemist and tears out two pills from the blister pack to give to Danny. “You owe me,” she says, and Danny nods her thanks. “So, Laura. When are you free?” Carmilla asks, waving the pills around.  

 

Laura smiles and curls her arm around Carmilla’s. “Whenever you want, Carm. Though I’m guessing you want me to be free now?”

 

Carmilla pulls Laura close against her hip and kisses her, and that’s the only answer she offers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidents happen. …except this time, it’s not much of an accident anymore. Carmilla uses the last of the Alchemy Club’s concoction to be the one who fucks Laura instead.

Carmilla sits, knees propped up to her chest. Between her fingers is the blister pack of pills she purchased from the Alchemy Club. Laura is in class, bound to return at any moment. She stretches out, reclines. Her body has a distinct ache, one that she feels despite being, well, dead. Carmilla stretches her arms above her head and yawns, twists and turns, back arching like a cat. She looks over the shelf and sees the dark, heavy clouds looming over the campus buildings, and she hopes it doesn’t rain before Laura returns.

 

The door opens and in steps Laura, answering Carmilla’s prayers. A plastic bag loops around her wrist with the mark of the student-run bakery, and Carmilla knows what’s inside that bag are more cookies to refuel her favourite girl’s cookie jar.

 

“Hey,” Carmilla throws her legs off the edge of the bed and reaches for Laura’s hand, pulling her in to stand between her legs. The smile on Laura’s face is enough to make Carmilla forget about the aching of her body as she rakes her fingers through dark, wavy hair and stooping down just enough to plant a deep-seeded kiss on Carmilla’s waiting mouth. “How was class?”

 

“It was so-so,” she replies, removing her backpack to sit sideways on Carmilla’s lap. “Rather I stayed here, but unlike someone,” she pokes Carmilla’s sides and she squirms. “I don’t have twenty doctorates from goodness knows how many different countries.”

 

The vampire laughs and scoots back, carrying Laura to lie down beside her on the bed. In the process, she sits on the blister pack. She winces, extracts it from beneath her and places it on the headboard shelf. “Well, you’re back now, cutie. And if I remember our conversation from this morning, we have an entire weekend free of anything.”

 

Laura hums, her face pressing against the curve of Carmilla’s neck. “I did say that. Why, what do you have in mind, Carm?” She asks, her legs sliding in between Carmilla’s, knee flush against the vampire’s core. She swallows hard, looks deep into Laura’s eyes.

 

“Oh I think you know exactly what’s in my brain, sweetheart. It’s in yours too.”

 

With a wide grin, Laura slings her leg over Carmilla’s hip and mounts her. Her light russet hair curtains her face and Carmilla feels the tell-tale pounding in her chest when she sees something beautiful. “We have one pill left over, right?” Laura asks, her hips churning in circles, ass flush against Carmilla’s lap. The vampire lets out a trembling sigh and nods her head.

 

“Good,” Laura flashes one of her accidentally seductive smiles that makes Carmilla’s stomach lurch with desire. She reaches for the shelf, removes the pill from its packaging, and offers it to Carmilla who takes it in her tongue and swallows it with ease.

 

Within a few seconds, Carmilla feels her leather pants constricting. Laura scoots back to kneel between her legs, her eyes trained on the swelling in her girlfriend’s trousers. She strips Carmilla of her pants, leaving her bottom half naked. Her cock, pale and teetering from the initial arousal of transformation, pulses. “It’s not the first time you’ve seen it,” Carmilla drawls. “Stop staring at it and suck it.”

 

“So demanding,” Laura teases Carmilla’s pulsing erection with the tips of her fingers, dragging it up from the soft, crinkled skin of her balls to the leaking tip of her cock. Laura lowers her head and Carmilla watches with bated breath, her fingers grasping at the sheets. Longing for the hot wetness of Laura’s mouth around her.

 

Laura looks up at Carmilla, her topaz eyes bearing the glint of mischief. Her tongue peeks out of her lips and grazes the slit of Carmilla’s cock. It drags down the length, tracing the vein while it pulses. Carmilla’s toes curl and she writhes. “Laura, please…”

 

The girl smirks and parts her lips. Her movements are slow, measured, leaving Carmilla breathless with anticipation. Her cockhead disappears into Laura’s mouth, and the hard suction that comes after makes Carmilla form a sound of desperation. “Oh fuck…” She gasps out, reaching out to grip at a part of Laura to keep her going. Hand curling around the back of Laura’s neck, Carmilla guides her lower to feel the heat of her mouth all around her cock.

 

With a ragged breath, Carmilla watches, her eyes dark and bright at once. On the first night Carmilla consumed the pill she purchased from the Alchemy Club, Laura spent all night mastering how to give a blowjob that has Carmilla curling her toes and coming in less than five minutes. Which is the case right now.

 

Laura bobs her head, her mouth forming a tight ring around Carmilla’s heavy meat. Her tongue glides against the underside of her length. Every now and then, Carmilla’s cock hits the back of Laura’s throat, causing a wet, slurping sound that pushes her further to the peak of her pleasure.

 

“Fuck, Laura...” the vampire stammers, her thighs quivering. “I’m about to come—”

 

And Carmilla does. Her balls, heavy with her load, tightens against her body. Her shaft lurches and the first of many ropes of cum spills into Laura’s waiting and eagerly-sucking mouth.

 

Carmilla writhes and moans, her toes curling while Laura maintains the suction until her girlfriend’s cock is spent but not limp. Laura draws back with a satisfied smile, locks eyes with Carmilla’s dazed ones, and makes a show of swallowing. Her throat flexes and so does Carmilla’s cock, bouncing against her exposed stomach with a wet slap.

 

“C’mere,” she says, pulling Laura by the hand. She sits up and kisses Laura while making quick work of her clothes. Carmilla guides Laura to sit on top of her, her pussy hovering over the vampire’s drooling mouth. Once Laura lowers herself, she throws her head back, moans and yanks at Carmilla’s hair. Her tongue laves against Laura’s clit, slides into her grasping heat. A moan erupts from both of them at the sensation: Laura’s walls clamping down on Carmilla’s tongue, and Carmilla’s tongue grazing and licking along Laura’s sensitive walls.

 

With a tight grip on Carmilla’s hair, Laura keeps her head still so that her hips can rise, humping in short, erratic strokes against her girlfriend’s eager sucking mouth. “Right there—” Laura groans. Her back curves into an arc, the veins of her neck protruding in an attempt to reign in her desperate moans.

 

Carmilla holds the underside of Laura’s legs and pushes them upwards, allowing her tongue further depth of reach. Laura cries out, and with her quivering legs and tightening pussy, Carmilla tastes the first wave of cum as she orgasms.

 

Laura’s fingers tighten in her hair, her hips shifting and squirming as she chases for a longer orgasm which Carmilla readily gives her. She latches on to Laura’s stiff clit and sucks hard, juices coating the vampire’s chin.

 

It’s not until a few moments later that Laura sags on the bed with a sigh. Her eyes, half-closed, flutter. Her mouth parts as she sucks in deep breaths. Carmilla sits up to take in the sound of Laura’s pulse, strong and rapid.

 

Her hand stroking the back of Carmilla’s neck, Laura pulls her on top of her and hikes her legs around her shapely waist. Carmilla’s cock, perpetually erect, rests against Laura’s belly as they kiss. Carmilla closes her eyes, a soft moan spilling into Laura’s mouth as her small hand curls around her cock and guides her into the warmth of her soft pussy.

 

Carmilla rests her elbows on either side of Laura’s head and moves her hips. The glide of her cock in and out of Laura’s slippery core causes wet sounds that makes the pit of her belly heave with the filthiness of it. Her mouth hovers over Laura’s pulse, her hips increasing its pace. Skin slaps against skin. The tight heat of Laura’s pussy makes Carmilla’s head spin.

 

Laura’s mouth presses against Carmilla’s ear and she shudders. She feels the sharpness of her teeth against her earlobe, wandering down to the slope of her neck and shoulder. Carmilla’s breath catches, her cock slamming hard into the depth of her core.

 

And then Laura bites down on her shoulder just as she comes, a flood of heat and tight convulsions of her walls surround Carmilla’s pumping meat. Her eyes snap wide open at the bite. She grasps at Laura’s hair, urging her to keep biting. Inside her pussy, Carmilla’s cock pulses. She grunts, streams of cum shooting out of her to coat the inside of Laura’s grasping walls. She keeps spilling inside her girlfriend while her mouth leaves a trail of warm kisses along the back of Carmilla’s ear.

 

“Oooh _fuck_ ,” Carmilla’s body is wracked with tremors from Laura’s pussy milking her shaft dry. She caves in on top of Laura and groans. She kisses Laura’s chest and sighs against her skin while she drags her fingers through Carmilla’s hair.

 

Outside, the clouds are still heavy, shifting and leaving mottled shadows across the quad where giant mushrooms are beginning to grow—again. Carmilla rolls off Laura and sits up, her joints popping as she stretches. “Are we getting some food or are we going to have cookies for dinner again?”

 

Laura sits up as well and puts on a shirt despite Carmilla’s sound of protest. “Let’s go to the diner outside of campus. I’m craving pancakes.”

 

* * *

The bell rings when Carmilla pushes the door of the diner open. The busty waitress, Elaine, chewing and popping gum bubbles, points to an empty booth. Carmilla takes the window seat, Laura sidling up beside her. They’ve gone to this same diner before whenever Carmilla craved greasy breakfast food, and Laura with her creamy chocolate milkshakes and pancakes slathered in butter and dripping with maple syrup. And so, Elaine knows them by name when she approaches them with her paper pad and pen poised and ready.

 

“What can I get you kids? Desert of the day is black forest cake, darling.” She tells Laura,

 

“Just pancakes for me.”

 

“And you, missy? Bacon and eggs and toast as always?”

 

Carmilla hums. “And some of that cake too, please Elaine. Thanks a lot.”

 

Carmilla doesn’t notice Laura eyeing the bulge in her tight pants, her cock erect. So when Laura’s hand drags against her thigh, Carmilla hums and tenses against her touch. “What are you doing?”

 

Laura says nothing but flashes her a smile. She unzips Carmilla’s pants and pulls out her cock, still hard and aching. Carmilla swallows hard and sits up, hunching against the table to hide Laura’s mischief. “Laura—”

 

Her hand curls around Carmilla’s shaft, stroking it from the base to the head. Her thumb rubs the slit, precum already pooling and coating the tip. Carmilla curls her toes in her boots and looks around in case anyone is watching them.

 

Content (or disillusioned) that no one has their eyes trained on them, Laura proceeds to give Carmilla a languid handjob underneath the diner table while top 40 music streams in through the battered PA system that must’ve been installed when the diner was built, which was 1956. The sound is crackly and not as loud as it used to be in comparison to Carmilla’s distant memory.

 

Though to be fair, her girlfriend has a hand pumping up and down on her cock, so pardon her for having a murky memory.

 

“If we get caught—”

 

“We won’t be if you keep quiet and stop acting guilty.”

 

Carmilla groans and rests her forehead against Laura’s shoulder to further hide the up and down motion of her arm. “Keep that up and I’ll be making a mess down here.”

 

“I have that covered,” Laura smiles and gives Carmilla’s pulsing meat a firm squeeze as she strokes faster. Carmilla’s brows knit together. The musky smell of her precum is in her nostrils. The pit of her belly tightens.

 

In the corner of her eye, Carmilla sees the fry cook push two plates out the window: bacon and eggs, a full stack of pancakes. Carmilla bites down on her lip and whispers in Laura’s ear. “I’m about to—”

 

Before Carmilla can finish her sentence, Laura disappears and all Carmilla feels is the hot suction of her mouth, tongue pressing against the leaking slit of her meat. Carmilla lets out a garbled noise, her orgasm sending a rush of semen out of her cock. She hears the rush of blood but _how?_

 

“Here you go, ladies.” Elaine sets the two plates down before Carmilla. Her eyes dart open and she clears her throat as she finished unloading cum into Laura’s mouth. “Where did your girlfriend go?”

 

Laura bounces up and procures a fork. “I dropped this.”

 

Elaine snatches it from her grasp. “From under there? You should’ve let it go, honey. The good lord can only guess what gunk has formed on the floors. I’ll get you a new one.”

 

Watching her walk away, Carmilla lets out a sigh of relief. She squirms a little, tucking her cock back in her pants. “You’re taking more and more risks,” Carmilla observes, handing Laura her own fork so she can tackle her pancakes before Elaine returns with an unused utensil.

 

“I thought it’d be exciting,” Laura says, mouthful of pancake, lips sticky with maple syrup. “I like keeping you on your toes.”

 

Carmilla laughs and shakes her head, thanking Elaine for the new fork. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

* * *

On their way back to campus, the heavy clouds gave in and unleashed a torrent of rain that drenches their heads in less than a minute. Carmilla removes her jacket and throws it over Laura’s head, taking her by the hand as they run to their dorm room. They managed to avoid Perry in case she gets worried that Laura gets sick.

 

Carmilla pushes the door into their dorm room open and ushers Laura into the bathroom. “Get naked,” she orders, but is only met with a small smile.

 

“So forward, Miss Karnstein.” Laura drawls, kicking the bathroom door closed as she removes her drenched clothes, letting them pool on the floor. Carmilla raises her brow but says nothing even as Laura peels off her black shirt and pulls her into the cramped shower stall. Hot water streams out of the showerhead, and Carmilla closes her eyes, relishing the silky glide of Laura’s skin against hers.

 

“Was this your plan all along? Get rained on and then seduce me in the shower?” Carmilla murmurs against Laura’s neck, her cock pressing against her back. She curls her arms around Laura, pulling her closer. Ruts her erect cock against Laura’s slippery skin.

 

“More or less,” the younger girl smiles. She leans back against Carmilla’s chest, her stiff nipples dragging against her smooth back. She reaches back, fingers threading through dark hair. The vampire groans against Laura’s cheek, spreads her legs with her knees, and glides inside her soaked pussy with ease.

 

“You’ve been soaked since the diner?” Carmilla pants, her teeth bared and dragging against the slope of Laura’s shoulder. Her hips pump in a rhythm, her cock barely moving an inch out of her. “Having my dick in your hand always gets you wet, huh Laura?”

 

“You know it does,” Laura pants, her hips writhing in desperate movements. Her pussy tightens around Carmilla, and when she reaches around to cup her mound, Laura cries out and bucks. She humps Carmilla’s hand that strokes her clit, her walls flooding and coating Carmilla’s shaft with her cum. “Oh _god,_ Carm…”

 

Carmilla kisses Laura’s shoulder and cups her tits in both hands, squeezing and toying with her nipples as she pushes her against the tiled walls of the shower stall. She slams deep into her, panting against her ear. “Keep coming around me, Laura… You feel so fucking good.”

 

With a whimper, Laura guides Carmilla’s hand between her legs. She moves out of her own volition, her slick pussy grinding against Carmilla’s cock, her clit against her fingers. Laura tugs Carmilla’s hair, cranes her neck to kiss her until Carmilla is shaking. Laura curls her tongue into her mouth and sucks on her bottom lip. Her cock pulses. She pulls back and slams deep into Laura, her forehead presses against her back. She comes with a low moan that echoes in that cramped bathroom, her thick meat spilling cum inside Laura’s clenching pussy.

 

 “ _Fuck_ ,” Carmilla wheezes. Laura continues grinding against her, her hips moving in a rhythm that makes the vampire’s head spin. She grips Laura’s hips, meets her thrusts until she feels her walls, slick and hot, tighten again. And then she’s coming, limp and quivering with its force, her body collapsing against Carmilla. The vampire smiles and kisses the top of Laura’s head. “You good, sweetheart?”

 

“Good?” Laura pants. “I’m terrific.”

 

“Yes you are,” Carmilla cuts off the water and reaches for Laura’s towel. She dries off Laura first who watches her with a soft look that makes Carmilla duck her head and blush. She towels herself hastily and then guides Laura out to their dorm room to get dressed.

 

With their bodies loose and sated, they cuddle in bed, the covers covering only their lower halves. Carmilla curls, the little spoon, against Laura’s embrace. The younger girl wraps her legs around Carmilla’s and leaves lazy kisses along the slope of her neck. They have a few hours remaining left before Carmilla’s penis disappears, but since they can recreate it, there is no rush to use it for all its worth, which Carmilla is grateful for. She closes her eyes and ignores the constant hardness between her legs in favour of relishing Laura’s soft heat against her back.

 

Carmilla opens her eyes and sees darkness. Laura’s breathing, hot and even against the nape of her neck the one thing keeping her awake. She smiles, twists around to face Laura, and pulls her in closer so no space exists between the two bodies. 


End file.
